Friends? A little more I think
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Ino invites Sakura over for a sleepover,it turns out to be a sleepover neither shall forget for a long time. What was a onetime thing turned serious, and when Sakura takes advantage of that trust...what happens will forever change them. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Okay….for some INSANE reason, I really felt like writing...PRON! YURI! –le gasp- NO!! –smacks self harshly- But, nevertheless I reacted upon impulse and here you get….Best friends? A little more I think……

Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto….If I did I wouldn't even begin to think about killing off Deidara! –whimpers in corner sadly-

Yea, I don't like being TOO perverted –says someone who is writing lesbian smut- so I won't really like using words like 'pussy' 'cum' but will when appropriate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was extremely bored. It was a rather hot day, even for Konoha, yet Kakashi had insisted that he train with Sasuke, but that was to be expected. She sighed sadly, her feet unconsciously taking her to the flower shop. She bumped into the wall which awoke her from her reverie. She rubbed her forehead gently, deciding to walk in, fully welcoming the cool rush of a welcome breeze. She walked in, inhaling the scent of roses and tulips and other beautiful flowers growing near the door. She smiled as she knelt down to smell on its stem. She smiled softly, hearing footsteps walking in.

"Oh…hey." The voice grunted from a little away. Sakura looked over towards the voice. Ino was struggling with a rather large box, straining as she barely managed a few steps. Sakura stood up quickly, rushing to the rescue. She quickly grabbed the box from Ino's hands and placed it on the counter. Ino smiled gratefully and wiped at her brow.

"Gee, thanks." She said, smiling, eyes curved in a smile. Sakura giggled softly as did Ino.

"You're just weak." joked Sakura. Ino playfully pushed Sakura's shoulder, sending her slightly off balance and stepping back a few feet. "No, I'm not." She pouted, sticking her tongue out and smirking. Sakura playfully pushed back, with a little more force. "Fine, whatever!" Ino laughed. Sakura giggled happily as Ino placed the box underneath the counter.

"Hey?" Ino's voice muffled as she spoke from under the counter. "Hai?" replied Sakura, who at the moment was fiddling with a rose and its petals. "My parents are leaving tonight, wanna spend the night?" asked Ino as she stood up to face the pink haired ninja. Sakura smiled happily and nodded vigorously. "Sure!"

XXXX

**At Ino's house, later that night **

"Okay, okay…." Ino huffed, trying to stop the insane case of giggles from coming again. "Iruka?"

"Totally!" The girls began laughing hysterically again, doubling over with gasps of laughter induced pain. "Oh…my…god…." Ino wheezed. "For who?" She cocked her eyebrow quizzically as Sakura mocked deep thought. "Kakashi?" Ino laughed loudly, speaking between bursts of laughter. "TOTALLY!" both girls roared in laughter, grasping onto their stomachs and hiccupping. They sighed simultaneously and fell on the bed, Ino's legs going north; Sakura's going left, heads next to each other. "Have you ever sneaked a look at your sensei's pervy book?" asked Ino randomly. Sakura's eyes widened and she giggled. "Yea…Once actually…it was hot and I…kinda got turned on." She whispered, hoping Ino wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino did. She shot up quickly, twisting her body to face Ino, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape. Sakura shot up, one hand fluttering to her mouth as she began to defend her previous statement. "Oh my god…I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! Pre-" She was cut off by a playful shove from Ino and one word. "PERV!" she giggled, pushing her arm slightly. "NO!" Sakura blushed, pushing Ino back. Ino became more forceful, pushing her harder. Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and as she was pushed down, Ino was dragged along with her.

They fell off the bed with a thud and rolled a few feet, giggling loudly as they came to a halt. The laughter soon turned into an uncomfortable silence and they realized the position in which they were sitting. Ino was sitting, actually, she was straddling Sakura, sitting on her pelvis with knees bent outward at odd angles, arms on either side of Sakura's shoulders, her face mere inches away from Sakura. Sakura instantly flushed, blushing a bright pink as she struggled under Ino's weight. Ino appeared comfortable, if not a little flushed from the scuffle.

"Er, can….y-you get off of me now?" asked Sakura uncertainly. Ino giggled in a slightly sadistic way, which made Sakura all the more nervous. She chuckled darkly, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Ino asked out of the blue. Sakura seemed dumbstruck, literally drooling from the mouth with a slightly cocked jaw. She shook her head with a flurry of pink hair and closed eyes. Sakura stared at Ino shyly, seemingly thinking. She shook her head yes, if only slightly. "Yea, once –she laughed breathlessly- once, it was a total accident, like with Sasuke and Naruto so long ago, someone pushed me, and I accidentally kissed Hinata chan, it was so embarrass-" She was interrupted, rather rudely, by Ino's watermelon-lip gloss covered lips on Sakura's own. At first, Sakura struggled under this weird random action, but as Ino became harsher, Sakura let up. Ino fought for entrance, her tongue seeking solstice within Sakura's. Sakura moaned despite herself, raising her arms above her head. (A.N they are still on the floor with Ino straddling Sakura) She moaned softly again, and Ino placed her hands gently on Sakura's face, tenderly caressing her cheeks. She kissed her harder, both closed their eyes as the sucked each other's face. Sakura moaned loudly, muffled by Ino's lips against hers. The doorknob shuffled slowly, and both girls snapped to attention. Flustered and red, they both scrambled before the door could open.

Inoshi poked his head through the door, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Er, what's going on here?" He asked as he surveyed the scene before him. Ino was sitting on Sakura's lap, facing her, pulling on her pink hair and her other palm pressing her cheek to push her away. Sakura, the one being sat on, had her palm on Ino's chin, pressing up and her other palm in Ino's stomach. "Err…….fighting?" Replied the two girls seemingly innocent and simultaneously. Inoshi smiled broadly, closing his eyes and giggling unmanly-like. "O.K. Well, dinner is done so come down to eat before your mother and I have to go." Ino smiled her blinding smile and giggled.

"O.K! Coming right down daddy!" Both girls stood up, brushed themselves off and followed her father to the dining room.

XXXXXX

Dinner could not have been more uncomfortable. Ino and Sakura ate in utter silence, Sakura blushing vibrantly from their little episode earlier. Inoshi and Ino's mother just ate, unaware of any events. They all finished rather quickly and put their plates and silverware away. Inoshi pulled his bags from the hallway, wrapping one arm around his wife and smiling. "Alrighty. We're going now, remember: no parties, keep the house clean, and most of all….no boys over." Ino smirked over at Sakura who was clearly avoiding her gaze. "You won't have to worry about that." She giggled as Inoshi smiled obliviously, waving goodbye as they walked out of the door and away from their home. Ino shut the door behind them and cackled maniacally. "YES! They are GONE!" She grabbed onto Sakura's hand and ran with her all the way back up to her room and promptly shut and locked the door.

"Hey….sorry if I freaked you out with that kiss….." She trailed off, brushing her long blonde hair behind her. Sakura sighed softly, blushing a vibrant pink, "No…I-its okay…it was hot….." Her entire face blushed, and she desperately tried to avoid Ino's gaze. It was now Ino's turn for blushing; she walked over to Sakura, grabbed her wrist and swung her around to meet her gaze. "Sakura?" She asked, mere inches away from Sakura's face. "H-Hai?" She replied. "Are…you a virgin?" The romantic music that had been playing in Sakura's head came to a screeching halt as she stammered, utterly confused. "W-what, he-he, w-what, I-I d-du….." she stammered, desperately grasping at straws for an answer to give her.

"Are…..you….a…..Virgin? Ver-Jun?" She smiled innocently, cocking her head and staring at her with intense eyes. Sakura bowed her head in apparent shame. "H-Hai." She whispered, so softly Ino could barely hear. Ino giggled happily, clapping her hands together in an enthusiastic manner. "Oh my GOSH!" She squealed, roughly pushing Sakura down to make her lie down. She jumped onto her lap, straddling her in a familiar pose. She tied her hair up and slammed her arms down on either side Sakura's shoulders. "This is so much fun! Inexperienced!" Sakura was extremely confused but stayed silent. "I have been DYING to know if you were a virgin or not. YAY! I was right." She giggled happily, smiling softly. "This might be awkward, but you are going to feel AMAZING afterward." Ino stood up, placing her arms around her waist. She tugged her shirt up, revealing a toned stomach and medium breasts covered in a fancy pink bra with lacy details. She bent down to slip off her pajama bottoms. She pulled them off slowly, one leg at a time. She pulled them off completely and tossed them to the side. Sakura looked at her completely, long and tanned legs that were thin yet muscular leading up to where a pink lacy thong covered her vagina, matching the pink details of the bra. For some uncertain reason, Sakura could not keep her eyes off of the almost naked girl. Ino crouched down again, resuming her position straddling Sakura. "Here…" She whispered softly, slipping her fingers under the hem of Sakura's pajama top. Slowly she slipped it off, swinging it over her head and tossing over to her other discarded clothes. Sakura had slightly smaller breasts, covered in a blood red bra, plain but elegant. Ino smiled as Sakura shivered slightly under her touch. Ino backed away, resting at Sakura's bare feet. She slipped off her pajama pants and also threw them away. Sakura's underwear matched the blood red bra, looking almost like a body-builders "outfit", the strings of the thong resting at her natural waist. Ino reached for Sakura's hand, which grabbed it, and pulled her up. In the blink of an eye, Ino had pushed Sakura up against her wall, holding her wrists high above her with one hand. She licked the index finger of her free hand seductively, dipping it in and out of her mouth. She pulled it out, pulling the finger along Sakura's throat and into the delicate curves of her breasts. Sakura shivered in ecstasy, almost moaning under Ino's touch. She trailed the finger further south, down her breasts, down her thin waist and stopped at the hem of her panties. She pouted slightly, placing her free hand on her hip. "Well….these sure do get in the way don't they?" she smirked. She released Sakura's wrists and knelt down, hands placed at Sakura's panties. She tugged them down, pulling them down Sakura's legs and tossing them nonchalantly to the other side. She eyed Sakura's pussy, for the most part it was shaved, but there was a little light pink hair on the lips, but otherwise completely clean. Ino stood up, retracing her steps with her finger. Down the breasts, down the waist, and this time…no panties. Ino smiled, bringing her finger to her lips as she sucked on it again. She pulled it out, gleaming with saliva as she reached down south. Without warning she stuck her finger in Sakura's pussy. Sakura released a moan, and Ino smiled. She rubbed Sakura's clit with her wet finger, producing more moans from the cherry-haired ninja. She chuckled, kneeling down. "Spread you legs apart." She instructed. Sakura gladly obliged, spreading her legs slightly for easier entrance. 'Better.' Thought Ino. Using two fingers, she spread the lips of Sakura's vagina apart and used the index finger of her other hand to gently rub the clit of the now shuddering girl. She released her hold and placed her hands on Sakura's calves, holding tightly with nails slightly digging into flesh. Before Sakura could groan out in pain, Ino had placed her lips to the pink hair lips of Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back slightly and standing on her tiptoes. Ino rubbed the clit happily with her tongue, sucking on it slightly and nipping at its tip. Sakura moaned even louder, knees buckling and her back arching. Holding tighter onto the girl's legs, Ino dipped her tongue in, lapping at the girl's wet pussy. Sakura groaned gutturally, moaning Ino's name.

"I-Ino…..please s-stop!" Ino ignored her cries, resuming what she had stopped. Jamming her tongue into her pussy, Sakura cried out. "OH MY GOD! I-Ino….I ca-can't take IT!!!" She screamed the last word as Ino gladly made the young girl orgasm. Sakura basically collapsed, but still conscious. Ino laid her down, knees tiled upward. Ino pounced happily between Sakura's legs, her head resting near Sakura's bare vagina. She nonchalantly spread open the lips and fiddled around inside. Sakura's toes curled up and she was panting heavily, grasping at the carpeting. Ino stopped short of making her orgasm yet again, smiling mischievously. She rushed out of the room; unlocking and slamming the door open quickly. She rushed into the master bedroom of her parents and disappeared from view. Sakura sighed heavily, closing her eyes only to snap them open again as Ino barged into the room, brandishing a long paper bag. Her eyes gleamed dangerously, and that thoroughly frightened Sakura. She slipped the paper cover over the mysterious object to reveal a clear blue…penis? Sakura didn't know what that thing Ino was holding was.

"Do you know what this is?" Asked Ino, giggling slightly as Sakura shook her head 'no.' "This…" she said, waving it about happily, "Is a vibrator/dildo." Sakura was still confused. Ino sighed, exasperated. "I can show you…better than I can tell you." She smiled maliciously as she knelt down and sat, knees spread far apart. She gasped and remembered, slipping off the pink lacy thong and gracefully tossing it to the side. Again she sat, knees spread apart with the lips of her vagina tightening, opening to reveal the pink clitoris. For some reason, seeing this part of a women's body made her uncomfortable, but with Ino, it made her hungry. Hungry to taste it, to ravage her, to make her so bloody tired she couldn't move, but for now…all she could do was sit back and watch. Ino titled her head as she inserted the tip of the 'dildo' into her vagina, a small moan escaping her full lips. She shoved it hungrily in, pressing a small hidden button on the top to make it activate. It began to vibrate, and Ino moaned loudly as she gradually began to pull it out and put it in. Out, in, out, in. After a few moments Ino's body rocked violently, and she came. She pulled the device from her vagina and smile, looking rather tired.

Sakura seemed blank. Ino began to speak but was interrupted by one small statement from Sakura. "I want you…" She whispered so quietly that at first, Ino could not hear her. "I want you!" She howled, with monstrous strength she picked up her blonde –now- lover and rammed her into the nearest wall. Hungrily she kissed her, exploring her mouth and ripping off the pink bra. She kissed her savagely, kneading and rolling Ino's now free breasts with a animalistic fever. Ino moaned loudly, bucking under Sakura's touch. Sakura ripped her own bra off and faced Ino, their erect nipples meeting. Sakura moaned, tenderly brushing a stroke of Ino's sweat matted hair away from her face. She pushed forward, their breasts clashing together as Ino began to bite and nip at her lover's neck, planting kisses along the crease and draping her arms over Sakura's pale shoulders. Ino whispered huskily, "Best lover I have…-she grunted as Sakura threw her onto the floor- EVER HAD!" Sakura grinned with a demon-like look and grabbed the dildo from where Ino had discarded it. She rammed the blue device into Ino's hungry and awaiting pussy, coaxing forth a loud moan. She slammed it into her as Ino wrapped her long legs around Sakura's waist. She stopped, pulling it out before Ino could climax.

"N-no! Let me…..cruel bitch." Sakura laughed at Ino's desperate cries. "Do me." She said. Ino was puzzled, cocking her head to the side. "I want you! This, I need you –she pointed to the dildo- IN ME!" "But you're a virgin…" replied a worried Ino. Sakura laughed sardonically. She pulled Ino up and kissed her harshly. "I want it to be you." Ino giggled and wobbly rushed to her drawer and pulled forth a belt, with an empty…socket (?) in which she placed the dildo. She reached further in and pulled out a bottle. "We need this so it doesn't hurt you..." she said. She gently pushed Sakura down and applied a generous amount of lube on her pussy. Sakura moaned from Ino's fingers diving in her soaking pussy and hissed for the dildo. Ino grabbed Sakura's hands and placed her on the edge of her bed. Ino slowly approached, spreading Sakura's legs far apart for entrance. She placed the dildo just outside Sakura's pussy, awaiting the ok. Sakura nodded, draping her arms over Ino's shoulders and inhaling. Ino gently pushed in, going further and further. Sakura gasped in pain but wanted Ino to continue. She whimpered as Ino managed to get it in. She whimpered and cried slightly as Ino began to pump it into her. Whimpers of pain turned into cries of ecstasy as Ino continued her pumping, making it harder and faster. Sakura dug into Ino's flesh as she loudly moaned, wrapping her legs around Ino's waist. Sakura came, buckling and panting until the act was over.

"Let me pleasure you." Sakura begged with pleading eyes. Ino, of course, didn't mind, trading places with the satisfied girl. She lie down on the bed and spread her legs. Sakura, copying Ino, dug her tongue into the pussy of her friend. Ino gasped, toes curling and fingers grasping at sheets. Sakura smiled, satisfied. She lapped up the juices greedily, happily pleasuring her companion.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed her name, writhing about in pleasure as Sakura dug into her with her tongue, mercilessly tormenting her, prolonging her climax until she was satisfied. She was sadistic, driving her to the point where she would come only to stop and start again. Then she was kind, as she nipped gently at the tip of the clitoris, Ino came, happily shouting the name of her lesbian lover. Both girls sighed exhaustedly, climbing into the bed and nuzzling into each other with a warm embrace, closing their eyes as sleep overcame them.

XXXXXXX

The sun was warm as Ino woke up. She tilted her head to the side to see the contented face of Sakura. Her eyes were open and warm; a small smile graced her features. Ino gently caressed her face, brushing a stray stand of bubblegum pink hair from her face. Sakura gently grabbed the hand and kissed it tenderly, giggling softly. Sakura shifted slightly under the covers, wrapping Ino's arms around her. She nuzzled into the nape of her neck, content. Ino chuckled softly. Curious, Sakura looked up.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Ino looked down at her and chuckled darkly.

"Not quite the sleepover I imagined." A soft breeze ruffled the window's curtains and all was quiet.

"Yea…." Whispered Sakura. "Wanna do it again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MY FIRST YURI/SMUT THINGY EVUH! Im…-sniff- so proud of it! Actually I am…I REALLY, REALLY wanted, no, NEEDED to write this. 3 Its awesome though. –Hehehe- I hope you liked it, and I REALLY hope you review! Flames I will laugh at!! –laughs evilly- All is said, .


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note-

Friends…a little more I think

XXXXXXXX

I am sooo flattered that a lot f people like this spur-of-the-moment explicit yuri story. Lol

Someone stated in one review that it was really good and I should make a series, or perhaps an entire story based solely on the yuri/yaoi aspect.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! If you think I should make stories based on yaoi/yuri couples, not as chapters but a story of oneshots of different couples, tell me. If I should base an entire story on this chapter, and on Sakura and Ino yuri, tell me that. **

**I WILL LISTEN TO YOUR SUGGESSTIONS!!!! Let me know in a review!**


	3. more hot sex and the new mission

**Decided to continue it! NO LONGER AN ONESHOT! An entire story based on the first chapter which won't just be sex and everything, there still will be yuri for good measure though. That's why everyone will read this, right? ;D **

**DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Two months later……….

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, resting his head on his palm.

"Hn." Sasuke gave as an acknowledgment. He sighed, thinking about Itachi no doubt.

"Well…." began Naruto uncertainly. "Have you noticed that…well, have you noticed that Ino doesn't chase after you anymore?" he flinched, certain that Sasuke would pound his head in for even mentioning the annoying blonde fangirl. Sasuke however, just sat there, looking thoughtful. Naruto, thinking Sasuke had not heard him, sighed and went back to resting on his palm.

"Yea…." Said Sasuke thoughtfully. Naruto's ears perked and he looked at Sasuke, confused he had even said something.

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had a revelation. "Yea, she doesn't chase me anymore, not even Shikamaru. Sakura doesn't either!" They both turned away from each other, each looking thoughtful.

"Have you noticed…" they began simultaneously. Sasuke ushered Naruto on, who began nervously. "Have you noticed…that Sakura and Ino are spending more time together?" Sasuke nodded yes, staring off into the distance. "Hai, I have."

"I wonder what's going on…" replied Naruto, also looking off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Ino and Sakura panted after kissing for close to five minutes. Ino smiled softly as Sakura tenderly stroked her cheek. She blushed after a few seconds and Ino giggled. She brought the tips of Sakura's fingers to her lips, kissing them softly.

"Lovers for two months and still you blush?" she giggled. Sakura blushed again. "You're too shy for your own good." Sakura grinned slyly, throwing Ino to the ground and pinning her there.

"Want me to show you how "shy" I can be?" she whispered huskily.

"Oh Sakura, I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Ino replied, mockingly. "Ino…come on, be serious." She said as she straddled her, taking it upon her to sit on her lovely lover's lap. "Okay...okay…" replied Ino with a smile, turning into a serious frown.

"Okay, now you're being stupid!" laughed sakura, taking Ino's hand and rolling until they stopped, Ino now straddling sakura. Sakura blushed bright pink as Ino giggled giddily. "Now then my sexy lesbian lover, why do you blush so?" Sakura growled playfully, gently smacking Ino on her cheek. "Oh you shut up!" she smiled, biting playfully on Ino's nose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tsunade-Hokage sama?" Inquired a soft voice, peeking out from behind the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah yes! Come in, come in!" Tsunade slurred, obviously drunk off the sake bottle swinging precariously in her hand. The door opened and in stepped a nervous looking Ino, wringing her hands and sweating at the palms.

'_Does she know about sakura and me?' _ She thought nervously, mentally gulping at the thought. Tsunade hiccupped, placing one hand to her overly large chest and gulping. She smiled drunkenly, her eyes focusing as she saw Ino clearly as she stood before her.

"OH! HI!" She hiccupped, smiling. "Oh…MISSION!" She realized, dropping her bottle to the ground to reach around a file drawer. She pulled out an off-white colour envelope that said 'TOP SECRET' in red letters on a white sticker.

"It's a mission….for you…" she slurred, looking as if she could fall asleep at any given moment. "You –hic- have to...er..-hic- seduce this –hic- guy –hic- for info –hic- but –hic- don't get –hic- caught. This guy –hic- does –hic- pretty gruesome –hic- stuff to –hic- torture –hic- people. You have –hic- two days –hic- to get ready." And with that, the lord Hokage fell asleep in a puddle of her own drool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura moaned softly as Ino greedily nibbled on her lover's neck. They were on the ground, sakura being pinned down by Ino's thin, but surprisingly strong arms. Sakura giggled as Ino decided to proceed further. Ino grabbed Sakura's legs and pushed them past her, causing sakura to get pulled closer causing sakura's legs to instantly wrap around the girl's waist. Ino wrapped her hands around sakura's neck in a loving fashion, hungrily kissing her as sakura moaned into the deep kiss. Both still dressed (surprisingly) Ino moved downward. She pushed sakura's skirt-thing out of the way, reaching for her panties. She found none.

"Becoming more like me?" she asked. "Im so proud." She said mockingly, wiping away and imaginary tear. Sakura playfully smacked at Ino's hand and Ino continued on. She pushed sakura's knees up, resting between them. Sakura, despite being a veteran at this, seemed innocent, almost uke-ish. She seemed almost frightened, blushing quite visibly. Ino chuckled to herself, deciding to torture the cherry-hair kunoichi for a little while longer. Giving up, she fiddled with sakura's pussy, fingering her nonchalantly. Sakura writhed in pleasure; Ino was fucking driving her nuts!

"God…take me now! Stop…-she panted- torturing me sooo!!!" Ino pulled her hand back before sakura could happily orgasm. Sakura pouted, groaning that Ino was being so cruel. Ino smiled sadistically, plunging her face into sakura. Sakura squealed in delight as Ino licked and tugged at her clit, rubbing it with her tongue. At long last Sakura came; happily and to the pleasure of Ino. Ino sat up, sexily crawling her way to Sakura's side. But, unfortunately for Ino, it had been late and their sexual episode had mentally and physically exhausted her lover, who she found sound asleep. Ino smiled warmly, picking the young girl's head up and placing it in her lap. She tenderly stroked the long silky locks, her eyes twinkling.

"Good Night, lover…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ho-ly….FUCK!" Unbeknownst to the two lovers beyond the window, two certain spies were hanging around; hopeful to catch what was going on between the two girls. They received quite a show.

_**FLASHBACK: Earlier that evening/day……**_

"_DUDE! We should totally go spy on them!" Naruto proposed, his eyes gleaming devilishly. Sasuke smirked, "I have nothing better to do, let's do it!" _

_**Later…after that…hehe, talking in bold…I feel cool...ahem...back to the story……**_

_The two were, so far, successfully spying on the oblivious blonde haired ninja, who so far had gone to work at the shop, gone home. Apparently worked out, when she left she was all hot and sweaty and disheveled, the oblivious two boys thought it was training she had done and then left for the Hokage's office. So far…it was all pretty boring. Naruto sighed, bored out of his mind apparently. _

"_Dobe, stop sighing, it's very annoying!" Sasuke snapped at him, but truth be told, he was bored too. Sasuke sighed softly, watching Ino as she slyly sneaked into Sakura's home. "Dobe! DOBE!" Sasuke smacked Naruto, who had fallen asleep and had begun to drool at the mouth. "She's in Sakura's apartment, LET'S GO!" He grabbed onto Naruto's collar, dragging him down the tree with him. He released him, and they began the sneak up the building. (Unfortunately for them, well maybe not unfortunately, sakura lived on the top floor, and they had to sneak up the side of the building. Of course being ninja's they couldn't possibly take the easy way and use the elevator….) Anyway…back to them……_

_Sasuke and Naruto had by this time, concentrated chakra to their feet and had begun the unsteady climb to the top floor. They made it, deciding to jump to a tree branch they didn't even notice earlier, to avoid loosing too much chakra. They perched themselves on the branch, concealing themselves in a bunch of leaves hanging on for dear life. Ino walked in, not announcing herself or anything, just calmly walking in like she owned the place. _

"_Tch, bitch…" Said Sasuke, softly muttering under his breath. Sakura walked out, wearing naught but a towel and greeted Ino. Sakura smiled at Ino as she turned around, facing the window through which Naruto and Sasuke were spying on them. She noticed Naruto moved, but shrugged it off. –"Naruto be quiet!" SMACK Said Sasuke, huffing and turning his attention back to the two girls- Sakura moved toward Ino, who reached her arms out. They hugged; Ino apparently said something to make Sakura blush so badly. Sakura turned back around, holding tightly onto the top of her towel which barely covered her breasts. She tugged on it, opening the towel to the window. Naruto, who had been bored up to this point, immediately snapped to attention, as did Sasuke. They watched her, obliviously flashing the two ninja. She pulled it apart further, until finally, she dropped the towel. The boys both had a nosebleed upon seeing sakura's naked body. –I mean hell, they both thought she was hot, even Sasuke- She turned around, walking towards Ino. –seductively but they don't know that- Ino hugged sakura again, whispering into her ear. _

"_Damn, girls are comfortable in their bodies! All hugging, naked and everything." Said Naruto, so surprised at their actions. Sasuke just 'hn' turning his attention back to the scene unfolding. Sakura backed away, turning around to face the window once more. Ino smiled after her, slowly peeling off her own clothing. First her top, (A.N Crap…I realize I said they were both dressed, but for the sake of the flashback, they aren't, okay?) her skirt-thing, she tossed them aside. (Naruto was drooling happily now) She removed her bra, undoing the clasp and letting her breasts bounce free. She bent over, peeling off her panties, those she also threw aside. Sakura turned around and smiled, walking over to Ino, sexily rotating her hips in her direction. _

"_Dude are you watching this?" asked Naruto, practically foaming at the mouth. Sasuke 'shh'ed him and continued to watch. They began kissing, not a friendly peck on the lips, full blown, passionate kissing, tongue and hands groping with animalistic hunger. Sasuke heard soft thumping…annoying…grating thumping, and irritating to his ears. It continued as the girls continued into their sexual adventures in various states of undress. The thumping continued and Sasuke finally became extremely irritated. He turned around, snarling and practically foaming at the mouth, rabid, to get the monotonous thumping to stop! Sasuke swiftly turned around, eyes narrowed dangerously, only to have them widen to the size of saucers when he faced the source of the commotion. Naruto was sitting, knees propped up, pants around his ankles. Looking in total bliss, Naruto had his hand moving up and down furiously between his legs, moaning softly with the thump, thump of his fist beating against skin. He was masturbating…in front of….SASUKE! Sasuke stared at him, mouth agape and drool collecting at his feet. _

"_Umm…..Naruto?" Sasuke began quietly. "Uhm….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, those red triangle things forming on his head. He shouted, bopping Naruto on the head angrily. "What the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!" Naruto chuckled, still continuing. "STOP!" Sasuke shouted, seemingly desperate. _

"_Not…finished!" Naruto grunted between thrusts. Sasuke, yes Sasuke Uchiha, supreme emo-king and avenger, rolled his eyes. He decided to take drastic measures. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pounced on Naruto. Not crawled over to him, not even stand up and walk, but pounced, like a cat. He jumped onto Naruto's bare lap, looking up at him, pouting with puppy dog eyes. He leaned forward seductively and kissed Naruto, square on the lips. Needless to say, it got Naruto to stop masturbating, and both boys to blush ten shades of red. _

_**Back to the main flashback**_

_Sakura and Ino had significantly progressed while the boy had their own action. They had continued to the floor, sakura lying down, knees propped up with Ino happily inserting the dildo into her "sex." Ino began to hungrily nip and suck on sakura's neck, kissing her. (where you originally came in) She then proceeded to give her oral, licking her pussy greedily and hungrily, making the pink haired girl squirm and writhe beneath her thin arms. Ino then sat up, crawling her way over to the young girl, only to find her asleep. Ino smiled and fell asleep also, sakura's head wrapped tenderly in Ino's strong arms. _

_Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other simultaneously, both expressing the same thought. "Ho-ly FUCK!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Ino was sitting at the diner room table, her chin resting on propped elbows, a cup of steaming warm coffee resting between them. She sat, deep in thought, blonde hair loose from her normal ponytail, resting around her. Sakura wondered groggily into the kitchen, noticing Ino's rather glum personality this early morning.

"'Ey Hun…" she murmured, raising one hand in acknowledgment to her being in the kitchen. Ino smiled, a cheap, fake smile, up at her lover. Sakura, knowing this look –as it is one she had given several times- sat down at the table, next to her girlfriend, one arm wrapped around her, the other lovingly stroking her hair. "What's matter, gorgeous?" Ino stifled a giggle, leaning over and kissing sakura on the tip of her nose. "Why are you so sad this morning?" she asked, slyly reaching through Ino's arms and stealing a drink of her coco-mint coffee drink. Ino sighed sadly, looking positively defeated.

"I have a mission….I leave, erm….to leave…tomorrow." She finished, sighing heavily. Sakura smiled broadly, snaking her arm around Ino's thin waist.

"Let's give you a good sending-off party." She said sexily. Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"My mission, my good lady sakura, is to seduce someone…a...man." she finished, eyeing sakura for her response. At first she was taken aback, then she looked calm, which perturbed Ino quite a bit.

"Well…knowing Tsunade-sama, she won't let you out of this mission, especially if it's a seduction mission. I know you're good at that." She said with a giggle, winking her eye at Ino in suggestion. Ino laughed softly, kissing sakura on her head.

"Thanks…I was really worried about what you would think."

Sakura mocked hurt, putting one hand to her –naked- breast. "Tsk…and I thought we had something special. We'll….maybe I just won't let you HAVE sex before you go." Ino smiled, looking offended. –as a joke- "Aww…..what makes you think that would get me motivated?" Sakura, who had been facing away from her, turned to face her, smiling devilishly. "Because I'm hot, I turn you on, and I have some ideas for role-play." She smiled evilly, raising one pink eyebrow and looking at her with a devilish grin.

Ino returned the same evil grin, her eyes flashing evilly. "Sounds fun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a late night, and even early morning, of rough sex, sweaty sex, and role-playing sex –Sakura had thought it would be fun to be a nurse, a cat, dominatrix, Marilyn Monroe and even a dude, unsurprisingly, the dude role-play turned Ino off- Ino was lugging her bags with her to the Konoha gates, sakura right at her side. Sakura had 'henged' into a male form, to make it easier for the teammates, and entire village of Konoha to take when they kissed, passionately, in front of everyone. They were walking, and sakura's male for sighed.

"How long with this mission be?" she asked, dejected. Ino shrugged, lugging the heavy bags behind her. "No idea, as long as it takes." She said. Sakura sighed again.

"Come on! Don't be so sad. When I come back, we can have rough lesbian sex!" she snarled huskily. Sakura, well her male form, blushed vibrantly, stopping Ino by holding onto her hand and pulling her to face her, nose tip to nose tip. They kissed, passionately, sakura being bold and slipping her hand through Ino's shirt to massage her erect nipples through her bra. Ino panted, speaking through each pant.

"Sakura…not…here!" "Sakura" pouted but did as "he" was told, dropping his hands and settling for kissing her on the lips as they reached Konoha gates. Ino threw her bags onto the cart and smiled at sakura sadly. "Well….here I go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I decided to be a bitch and end it there, for a couple reasons, 1: its 2:43 and I kinda don't feel like writing anymore and 2: its actually a good place to stop. .**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I also tried to add in some humour (look in the bold lines) and I also added Some SLIGHT sasuXnaru in there, seeing as that's like, my first/second favorite pairing. Hope you liked, now….REVIEW! ….er…please? **


	4. Ino's mission

**TWO VERY LONG YEARS LATER……..**

Sakura groaned, flexing her rubber fingers. She snapped the gloves off, tossing them into the nearest wastebasket. She sighed, running wearied hands through dull pink hair. Not a day went by those past two years that Ino ever left sakura's mind. But….her love life was pretty boring, and life without Ino had been exceedingly...DULL. Ino was playful, exciting, and happy and as a result, so was sakura. But with her gone, sakura had reverted back to her introverted, semi-shy and lonely self. It was a fact; sakura's life was a miserable hell without her Ino in it.

Sakura slowly shuffled home, not looking forward to the cold and empty apartment that awaits her. She reached her empty home, shoving the door open, tossing the keys into a wonton-looking bowl by the door, kicking off her ninja sandals and dropping onto her bed in exhaustion. She had resorted to lying down on the bed; arm sprawled over her eyes…when someone knocked at the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura shuffled along the street, pink hair hanging in her face, deep in thought. She had run out of her apartment after getting her visitor. It had been Naruto, he had begun to say something about Ino, but she couldn't take it, running out of her house leaving a clearly confused Naruto in her doorstep. She was crying, she couldn't take missing her anymore. More then a few times she had contemplated suicide, not that she was "emo" or anything, it was just that she was so lonely, and had expected Ino to be back from her mission in two weeks, not two years. So it was natural for her to assume her lover was dead, and any mention of her, sent sakura into tears.

She walked along, fingering the kunai in her pouch, small streams of tears running down her face. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone, the someone also not looking where she was going.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she mumbled angrily under her breath. The person just grunted in response.

"Stupid bitch…" sakura muttered.

"Sakura?" The voice asked, sakura, being totally pissed at this point, kept staring at the ground, her eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, not wanting to look at the person. "Sakura?!" the person asked, slightly more desperate. Sakura snapped, she looked up at the person quickly, ready with a quick reply.

"WHAT-Ino?" the person who she had been arguing with was none other than the girl she had been missing for two whole years. Ino grabbed sakura by her arms, pulling her into a tight hug, leaning on her shoulder.

"Ino! I've missed you so much; I hated you for leaving me behind for two years. Im so happy you're back!" she sniffled on her shoulder, no doubt making it wet from her tears. Ino cried back, hugging her tightly, not letting her go.

"Sakura…." She sobbed, unable to complete any sentences or even words, other than 'sakura.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been…a tearful reunion to say the least. Sakura and Ino had sobbed late into the night, Ino deciding to stay with sakura at her empty apartment, since she had nowhere else to go, seeing as her apartment had probably been given to the next idiot willing to pay rent. She sighed….

Sakura had her arms wrapped around said girl, snoring slightly, her green eyes closed in content. Ino smiled up at her, it was a sad smile, but she smiled nonetheless. She hadn't told sakura about her mission, unsure of how she would take it.

She carefully slipped sakura's arms off from around her, creeping her way toward the balcony of her lover's apartment.

It was a fairly quiet night, crickets chirping, small children being hassled by their parents to go to sleep. It was cold, breezy and it smelt of rainwater. Ino had to hold back tears, this night….or nights like this one, didn't hold good memories for her. She heard shuffling behind her, and as a reaction jumped behind her "attacker", much to the surprise of sakura, who had hoped to sneak upon her unexpecting lover. Her eyes were wide, but she was calm as Ino calmed down, going back to her position on the balcony. Sakura looked hurt, sneaking up behind her and hugging her tightly by the waist.

"What's the matter my lover?" she asked quietly. Ino sniffled, not bothering to wipe her eyes from the tears that fell.

"Nothing…" she lied, unconvincingly. Sakura rolled her eyes knowingly. She detached herself from Ino's waist and grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her in front of her.

"I KNOW you're lying…tell me what's really up?" she asked quietly asked gently. Ino began to fully cry now, hugging sakura tightly as she nuzzled into her shoulder.

"I can't tell you!" her voice was pleading, begging. Sakura rolled her eyes again…"Please." She stated softly. Ino sniffled, nodding her head between quiet sobs. "All right, I'll tell you…but please…don't interrupt me while I tell you…."

**FLASHBACK….Ino's mission…….**

"_Hello, Ino-sama, is it?" the young girl asked. The child was slightly younger then Ino, looking to be around perhaps 17 years old, maybe even 16. Ino rose on thin eyebrow but nodded her head as the girl took hold of her bags and gestured for her to follow her. _

_Ino began following the girl through the house or mansion seeming the more appropriate word. The house where her "target" was huge! It had almost thirty rooms in general, ten being bathrooms. A large kitchen, a few guest rooms and everything else a man of her targets stature could possibly want. Ino was amazed as she was led through the maze of rooms until she was led to hers, a large guest room appropriately stationed next to her targets. She smiled in wonder as the girl pushed open the large door. Ino gasped in amazement as she looked around in wonder. The room was absolutely beautiful! A large queen sized canopy bed was the center of the room, silken sheets underneath thick and warm-looking blankets. Thousands of pillows littered the bed and a chandelier hung low over the gossamer curtains that shrouded the bed from view. The room was decorated with dull burning candles, pretty much everywhere, candles on the chest of drawers, on the floor, everywhere. It was beautiful. The servant girl smiled sadly, dropping Ino's bags and backed out of the room. _

_Ino dismissed the sad smile as a fluke and decided to explore the room until she was invited to dinner. _

_**Slightly later….at dinner……**_

_Ino was walking through the halls with the servant girl, dressed up elegantly as the target was VERY highbrow. It was a gorgeous kimono he had picked out for her. Pure white almost, with vibrant pink sakura blossoms and petals stitched onto the bottom of the sleeves and around her hips. She sighed sadly, the pink sakura reminding her of the lover she left behind. She was led to the high ceiling dining room where the man sat waiting. _

_Although she was lesbian, Ino could tell the man was handsome. He had long silver hair that reached his waist with bangs that reached slightly passed his chin. He had thick black eyebrows covering piercing blue eyes. He had a thin long nose and thick lips. He had high cheekbones and thin, yet large hands which were nervously fingering a pair of ivory chopsticks. He was also wearing a men's kimono of a rich emerald green and small deer stitched throughout. Ino giggled softly to herself, the reference of Shikamaru etched in her head. (A.N If you don't know, Shika means Deer.) He looked up as the girl brought Ino in, waving his hand for Ino to come over. The girl dismissed herself, looking slightly regretful and scared as Ino walked forward. Ino walked over, taking the vacant seat next to the man. The man stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it and he kissed it, leaving Ino blushing slightly. They sat down and had begun polite conversation before dinner was served. _

_Dinner was anything but eventful, the only sounds being the monotonous clinking of silverware and the sounds of eating. Ino sighed, being led back to her room after the boring dinner. They reached her room and Ino smiled._

"_Thank you Haruko." The girl nodded sadly, dismissing herself as Ino walked into her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed, stripping herself as she went. She had begun to lay on her bed when she noticed a bouquet of flowers perched on the night-table. She picked it up as a small white card fell from the petals. She was surprised, bending to pick it up and read it. _

_Ino-Sama._

_Please come into my room after dinner._

_Gracious host, Katashi. _

_Ino raised her eyebrow at the man's name, but decided to oblige. Not bothering to redress, after all, she had already taken the kimono off and was only clad in her lingerie. She sighed, picking up a bathrobe and wrapping it around herself as she walked to the room of "Mr. Firm, hard." _

_She reached the door and opened it without warning. The room was pitch dark, and Ino was uncertain about going in there. ___

"_Come in…" Katashi's loud voice boomed throughout the empty room causing a shiver to run down Ino's spine. She walked into the room, the door behind her shutting with a loud boom. "Go onto the bed…" is voice rang out again and Ino obliged out of pure fear. She felt around and finally managed to reach the bed. She laid herself on the silk covers, feeling the cool material between her fingers. _

"_You are a beautiful girl." The voice stated. Ino snapped up, looking around wildly, her eyes settling on the form of Katashi himself. She was still frightened, but relaxed slightly in his presence. He stood up, walking over to where he was completely hidden in the dark shadows of his room. _

"_What are you wearing?" he asked his voice husky and slightly strained. Ino rose her eyebrow, but decided to answer. _

"_My bathrobe and lingerie." She stated. The man moaned in lust, leaving Ino to shudder slightly. _

_The man pounced without warning, leaping onto Ino like an animal in heat. Ino called out, trying to throw him off of her, but he managed to hold her arms down, chaining them tightly. He light flicked on and showed her the face of the man forcing himself upon her. It was the same man, but he was looking like an animal, his eyes red and wild, his hair sweaty and matted to his face, grunting with an animalistic manner. Ino tried to scream, but the man harshly slapped her, bringing his hand to her mouth to silence her. She tried to bite him, but he slapped her again, repositioning himself so that he was straddling her, his flaccid penis resting on Ino's vagina. _

"_Having problems?" she snarled at him. The man growled at her, ripping her bra and panties until she was completely naked…and completely vulnerable. "Shut up bitch!" he snapped. "I know you're a kunoichi sent to assassinate me, what you think I don't have my own sources telling me these things?!" Ino was surprised, and her surprise was etched on her face._

"_Yea that's right you stupid bitch. Come here, seduce me, and then kill me in my sleep. I didn't expect that they would send one as beautiful as you…" he moaned. _

_He pulled his own clothes off, ruthlessly shoving his penis into her, making her cry out in pain. "Like that? I bet you do you stupid whore!" he pumped himself into her, laying nasty kisses along her neck making the blonde haired girl cringe at his touch. He kept pumping, having ruthless and non-censual sex with her until he finished. _

"_Liked that? Well get used to it whore…you're my fucking sex prisoner now!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yea...that was interesting wasn't it? Well…I wanted the mission to be dramatic and heartless, and the next chapter or so will be focusing on her mission and what happened in it and what happened to her. **

**PLEASE Review and read, I really want to know what you think! **

**There will probably be less sex in the coming chapters, but that's not decided yet. I like writing sex scenes; mostly between Ino and sakura…does that make me perverted? Eh, who cares?**

**If you have any suggestions you might like to see included into the next chapter or coming chapters, I will gladly listen to them. .**


	5. Flashback on the Pain

_**DISCLAIMER BITCH!!!**_

_How many months had it been? It had been at least five or so after her mission went downward, as much as a mission can go. Ino sighed to herself, tied up by chains in her "room" wearing nothing but a bra and panties, and even those were almost gone. She sighed, hanging her head between her suspended arms. It had been so long since she had seen the sunshine, no matter how corny it sounded, she really missed it. Ino was always a sunshine person, never a dark and gloomy type individual…she hated missing the sunshine. She hated missing her metaphorical sunshine…she really missed Sakura. _

"_Ugh…it's so fucking cold." Ino shivered slightly, shaking in her nonexistent outfit. She was also…starving, the bastard Katashi almost never fed her, in a way she didn't mind, she had lost almost all of her body fat, but gained no muscle, and she had basically become emaciated. _

"_Why would Sakura want to love me when I look like this?" she thought, mentally scanning her body over. Her eyes were pale and lifeless, vibrant blonde hair now dull and grimy. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts from Katashi's late night "sexcapades" that left her drained. The man didn't know the meaning of stop or no, he fucked her always and often, for long times, going so often Ino almost never got sleep, hence the dark bangs under her soulless eyes. _

_The large iron door to her cell creaked open, revealing a dull, but at the same time, blinding light and Katashi standing there, completely starkers and looking horny. Ino sighed, on the verge of tears as he made his way over to the shivering and depressed girl. _

"_Hiya Ugly..." oh, I forgot, he had also resorted to inappropriate name calling. "Fucking bitch, aint good for nothing but sex, not even that good at that. Let's go screw…" Ino sobbed silently within her mind, the bastard was rude and he was also crude, talking to her like she was a whore, a slut…a piece of fucking meat! _

_They walked, nay Ino was DRAGGED, to his room, thrown onto the disgusting sperm covered bed and ravaged, over and over into the wee morning. After he had gone, leaving Ino naked and exhausted behind him, Ino sobbed. She cried for everything, for being hurt by the man, for being such a slut most of the time, for taking advantage of Chouji and Shikamaru when they were kind to her, for disregarding Sakura's friendship to pine for Sasuke's affection, when she ended up not loving him. But most of all she cried for sakura, for pulling her into this relationship, for leaving her behind, for not being pretty enough when she got back, if she ever did. She cried and cried, until late into the night, she had cried herself to sleep. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Ohayo Ino-sama." It was the servant girl whom Ino had befriended, at least somewhat. She was the only companion Ino had in the entire place, and Ino took it for granted. She shoved a small plate into her hands, Ino looking at it surprised._

"_That's food." She said. Ino blushed and nodded, "A-ano, Hai." She stuttered, eating her small meal slowly. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_He was drunk, the bad thing? He was a violent drunk, a fact Ino knew and she knew it quite well. He had come home, high and drunk off sake, being rather calm for a violent drunk. _

_He had been mocking her, putting her in the kimono when he had first abused her. She shuffled nervously in front of him, twiddling her fingers in a very Hinata-like way. Ino Yamanaka should not be nervous in the presence of a handsome man…even if he was a pig. She had her long blonde hair down, her bang smoothed out and pinned to the side with a clip that looked like a sakura flower. She sighed softly, sitting quietly in a small chair as he came barging into the room, brandishing a half empty sake bottle and a loud mouth. Ino sighed yet again, she never would want to admit it, but she was afraid of him. He swung around, hiccupping drunkenly and swinging his cup around wildly. She cowered into her chair, hoping her wouldn't see her shivering in his presence. He did, unfortunately, catching sight of her as she sunk lower into her chair. _

"'_EY YOU SLUT!" he shouted rudely, gesturing toward her. Ino whimpered slightly, trying to avoid him. "HEY!" he barked at her as she tried to scamper away. He reached her and roughly grabbed her wrist, bringing her up to face her, eye to eye. _

"_FUCKING WHORE, don't be such a wet blanket babe!" he tried to make a move on her, slinking his hand through the open part of her kimono, roughly and harshly squeezing her breast and trying to kiss her. Ino tried to move away, he smelt of cigarette smoke and tasted of cheap alcohol. _

"_Get-the-fuck- OFF ME!" she barked, kicking him in his chest and pushing him away from her. After doing that she immediately recognized that as a mistake. _

"_Goddamn SLUT!" he roared, charging her head on, fist bared, ready to punch her. _

"_Ill… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" he reached her, punching her harshly in her face. She was sent flying, crashing into the nearest wall and almost fainting. He rushed at her, picking her up at the nape of the kimono behind her neck. He hissed at her, smacking her. She was sent flying again; she picked herself up, her eye now black, bleeding slightly from her lips. Again he ran at her, fist charged and ready, anger, nay, blind fury in his eyes as he rushed her…_

_CRACK! His fist connected with her cheek and she fell to the floor, faint dawning on her. She lay there, lying in a small puddle of blood, clasping her cheek and crying softly. He ran over, grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her behind him, his thick eyebrows furrowed over dark and raging eyes. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ino was sitting, upright and clutching her stomach in pain, blood pooling over her fingers. Crippling…crippling pain. She groaned, throwing her head forward, her blonde hair resting around her. She coughed, spilling blood from pale and cracked lips. Pregnancy was NOT part of the deal here! Neither was a miscarriage but…..such is life. The bed was red with blood, as were her face, hair and hands. _

'_Oh god…" she groaned, wiping her face, only smearing a red streak of blood across her cheek. 'Well...this totally sucks ass.' She whimpered. She coughed again, wiping back her hair, streaking her hair with blood. She whined, desperately trying to sit up, despite the agonizing pain. She dragged herself across the bed, her grip weakening on the covers and she dropped to the floor. She sighed heavily, mentally weeping as she clung onto the blanket dangling above her head. _

"_Damn it." She groaned, pulling herself up to sit weakly on her knees. 'Itai…' she groaned, clutching her stomach in pain. "FUCKING BASTARD!" she shrieked into the darkness. Her door opened, for the third time in five months. The small girl whom Ino had befriended walked in, carrying a small tray of food with her. Ino eyed it enviously, narrowing her blue eyes angrily and quietly snarling. She placed it in front of her nervously, shaking slightly as she placed it at Ino's feet. Ino rushed over (as much as she could) and grabbed the food greedily, stuffing it down with a fervor that would scare the most experienced lions. _

"_A-ano…I'm….arigatou Ino-san." The small girl whispered. At this point, Ino snapped. _

"_Sorry….YOU'RE SORRY?!" she roared, knocking the food off the plate and grabbing the girl by her collar. "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE __**SORRY?!**__ AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU THINK A FUCKING SORRY WILL MAKE UP FOR IT ALL! STUPID BITCH!" she cried, collapsing on the floor and sobbing at her feet, weakly punching her soles. The small girl was crying at her feet, shaking and slightly petting Ino's head consolingly. (A/N WHADDAYA KNOW consolingly is a word!) Ino wept at her feet softly, her stifled cries slowing down and finally coming to a stop. Ino shot up, clutching her stomach with a brave look upon her face. _

"_I'm gonna kill him." She said boldly, widening her eyes and smiling almost maliciously. The girl gasped, inching a few inches away from Ino, who was grinning evilly, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. _

"_B-but…You just CAN'T!" she shrieked. Ino gasped and pressed her hand tightly against her lips, 'shh'sing her. "What are you doing?!" she hissed through clenched teeth, snarling at the small servant. She whimpered in reply, pushing Ino's hand off of her. "You CAN'T…" she whined, almost desperately, almost urgently. Ino's eyes widened knowingly and she let a small gasp escape. _

"_You…you love him?" she whispered. The girl cried, her shoulders shaking slightly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Do you?!" Ino whispered urgently. _

"_I-I'm sorry! I-I d-do!" she replied. Ino looked aghast, horrified, and also angry. _

"_How can you love __**him?**__ After all he's done to me? He's a jerk, an ass, a pig, a chauvinistic sex-monger! A dog! He's not even remotely loveable!" Ino snapped._

"_You think you're the only one he's done it to?!" she howled. Ino quieted down, shock on her face. _

_  
"Who else has he done it to?" Ino asked quietly. The girl looked solemn, down with depression in her eyes. _

"_You?" the girl shook her head lightly. "AND YOU STILL LOVE HIM?!" The girl nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. Ino slapped her, her eyebrows furrowed together in anger. "You're stupid! STUPID!" she screeched. The door banged open, revealing the one person she hadn't wanted to see. He barged it, rudely pushing the small girl out of the way and grabbing Ino roughly._

"_Making a friend here, eh?" He shouted, snarling over at the small servant. "Not…on my watch!" He picked Ino off from her position on the floor, dragging her on the ground as he stormed from her room. Ino desperately clawed at his arms, not in any way releasing the iron grip he had on her long blonde hair. Ino screamed, loudly yelling as he pulled her along with him. He dropped her at his feet, they were in the kitchen. Ino desperately looked around, scanning for any sign of something to use as a weapon. Luckily the man was as stupid as much as he was a pig; he had knives laying around, close enough for her to make a break and reach for it, killing him. Katashi struck her harshly, quickly and without warning. Ino gasped, hand to her chin where blood was beginning to dribble from her hands. Ino snarled, jumping up and quickly reaching for the knife. Before Katashi could react, Ino had it in her hands, her grip tightened on the handle, the cold steel blade stuck in his chest. _

_Katashi's eyes were wide, as if he could not believe she had struck him. Ino, in the heat of the moment, reached for two more knives, roughly striking his heart, leaving them there as he fell to the floor, puddles of blood drowning the tile floor. Ino collapsed onto the ground, her hand loosening its grip on the knives, tears in her eyes mixing with the blood. _

"_Mission accomplished." _

"Mission accomplished."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Oh dear god, a VERY late update, but I've been having troubles with medical things and all, I was up at my Nani's and have basically had some artist's block. ******

**I hope this chapter is satisfying; I didn't make the mission as long as I intended, but I got bored with the mission, so hopefully this is satisfying. I am SOO sorry this is so centered on the dialogue. ******

**Suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW! Flames? You know what, I'll take them, just to see what people see wrong with this story. SO you know what? FLAMES welcome. I also hope this chappie wasn't confusing. . **


	6. There's More than two!

**Last chapter was rather depressing wasn't it? Sorry about that, ******

**But, hey! This chapter…is somewhat depressing too. -- And I wonder why I have to go see a psychologist later…w'ever! Okay….well, this chapter is somewhat fluffy….but also depressing. Well, you know, I don't think it's depressing whatsoever. I dunno, just read and review m'kay? **

**I REALLY want to thank The **The Procrasinator**, she/he is my ONLY _faithful_ reviewer, reviews every chapter. I LOVE YA, BABE! 3**

**This is for you…….**

**If I get at least 5! (Im making it easy on you guys) Reviews, I shall reward you with hot Ino/Sakura sex. –drools- Oh and also maybe some hot Sasu/Naru action? IF I get ten for this chapter you'll get both in the next chappie. If I don't even get five, NO SEX FOR JOO! **

**Oh yea…disclaimer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sniffled, wiping her eyes of tears. Ino scoffed, "Why are _you _crying, beautiful?" she whispered, softly stroking sakura's hair.

Sakura sobbed, "God, I feel so foolish." Ino cocked her, her expression puzzled.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Sakura scoffed loudly.

"I was going to commit suicide! I wasn't even in that much pain, compared to you- I'm such a fucking idiot!" She chocked out, sobbing heavily into her palms. Ino sighed softly, gently hugging sakura by her waist.

"You really love me that much?" Sakura nodded her head with an expression reading 'duh' on her features. "….even though I'm ugly now?" Sakura looked aghast, grabbing Ino by her shoulders roughly.

"Ugly?! You're not ugly, you never were ugly….you'll never BE ugly." She whispered softly. "Don't think like that…." She whispered even softer. Ino cried, nuzzling into the crook of sakura's elegant neck.

"Thank you…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino was laughing loudly, just as she got smacked with a fluffy pillow. The feathers flew out everywhere, covering the entire room, including all the girls in it. Hinata giggled shyly, Sakura laughed raucously, Temari roared loudly, and Tenten chuckled somewhat softly.

"Sakura!" Ino whined loudly. "That hurt…" she pouted, using puppy dog eyes. (Which to Sakura were irresistible

"Aww….my poor baby." Sakura giggled sarcastically, wandering over to Ino and placing a small kiss on her lips. Hinata turned a bright red, looking away, but somehow keeping her eyes peeled on the two kissing girls. Temari gaped, and Tenten inconspicuously fumbled around in her pants. Sakura noticed, however, out of the corner of her eye. Tenten, however, was too busy masturbating to the scene before her, that she never noticed sakura crawling over to her. Sakura sat at the feet of the horny girl, looking up at her with knowing eyes.

"Why…Tenten! I never knew." She chuckled slyly. Tenten snapped her head up, sweating nervously at the four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Oh my god, no! It' not what it looks like, its not, I swear, its-" Tenten tried to explain herself. Sakura 'tusked, placing one slender finger to Tenten's lips.

"Are you….?" Sakura whispered so that only Tenten could heat her whispering. Tenten swallowed nervously, nodded her head slowly with a guilty look on her face. Sakura looked over to Ino, smiling broadly. Ino giggled loudly, shrieking with her hands thrown up into the air.

"Alright! Now we can have that threesome, sakura!" she giggled. Tenten turned maroon, avoiding everyone's gaze. Sakura smiled softly, turning to Temari and Hinata.

"Alright that three that's turned, anyone else?" Temari and Hinata shuffled nervously in their positions, Hinata reverting back to her finger pointing self. She lowered her eyes to the floor and blushed extremely red. Sakura raised one eyebrow, crawled over to her and sat at her feet. Hinata looked up, opening her mouth to speak.

"No, Im not a-" She couldn't finish before sakura jumped onto her lap, placing her soft lips on Hinata's, passionately kissing her. She explored Hinata's mouth, pressing her tongue into the smaller girls' mouth, and surprisingly Hinata allowed her complete access. Sakura wanted to explore further, she brought her hands to Hinata's surprisingly large breast, rolling them around with her fingers, drawing a long drawn out moan from Hinata as sakura deepened their kiss. Sakura slipped Hinata's pajama top of her head, to find out that Hinata wasn't wearing a bra. She slipped of her panties as well, tossing them to the side as she ceased kissing her. They gasped loudly for air, a small strand of saliva connecting them. Sakura slowly reached down, dipping her fingers into Hinata's pussy, pulling out a soft moan from the would-be non lesbian. Sakura knelt down, placing her soft lips at the entrance of Hinata. She tenderly licked the tip, and Hinata moaned, almost yelled, with ecstasy. Sakura dove in, hungrily nipping and sucking the tip and cavern of Hinata's wet pussy.

"SAKURA!" Hinata yelled out, buckling violently. "God, fuck yes, oh hell yea, suck my fucking pussy, bitch! Suck it, oh fuck yeah!" Hinata cursed out loudly, viciously grabbing onto Sakura's pink hair, almost shoving her into her vagina. Sakura tenderly nipped at the tip of the clitoris, causing Hinata to come. Hinata let loose her orgasm, panting heavily when it was over. She fluttered her eyes, nervously looking over to the group. Tenten, Temari and Ino all had their jaws hanging low to the floor, surprised at Hinata's not so innocent behaviour as Sakura ate her. Ino was the first to speak out loud, wiping her hair back from sweat that had matted to her forehead.

"Good show! Good show, and awesome performance, love." She giggled, gently kissing sakura on her lips.

"Bleh, I still can taste Hinata." She laughed, jokingly. Hinata turned vibrant red, surprisingly not fainting.

"Well…..are all of us….well, lesbians?" asked Tenten nervously. Hinata shook her head 'yes' furiously.

"God, if it means I get sex like that, count me in!" she panted.

"Hinata!" playfully shouted Temari. Sakura walked over to Tenten, who was completely nervous and flustered, and sat behind her, her hand resting on her shoulders.

"Oh, don't be so nervous Tenten, you should…relax…." Sakura dipped one finger into Tenten's awaiting pussy, finding it completely drenched. She massaged the tip tenderly, Tenten moaned softly, arching her back just slightly to curve into Sakura's slim stomach. Sakura rubbed slightly harder, causing a slightly louder moan. Sakura began to feel Tenten's medium breasts, kneading them roughly, causing Tenten to groan and buckle, and sigh heavily as sakura rubbed even harder. Tenten came onto sakura's fingers, melting into her arms. Sakura giggled giddily, placing soft kisses along the curve of Tenten's neck. Ino pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You get all the fun!" with that, she slipped off her top, tore open her bra and tackled Temari. She kissed her furiously, digging into her mouth with her tongue, kneading and rolling Temari's large breasts through her bra. She threw off her bra and panties (slipping off her own as well) and straddled the blonde girl. She began grinding her wet pussy into Temari's, both moaning loudly. Ino continued to grind into it, rubbing her hard clit against Temari's. They shouted in ecstasy, Ino lifted her head up, eyes shut tight as they came simultaneously. Ino happily collapsed atop Temari's breasts, both sighing heavily from pleasure.

"I'm bored….too much lesbian sex." sighed Hinata, looking away from the scene before her and looking out of sakura's window. "Let's go see what Sasuke and Naruto are doing, I heard they were having a sleepover with Neji-nii san, Shikamaru-kun, and that's it I think. So, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shika-kun all in one spot." She giggled softly. Sakura and Ino looked at each other with a mischievous look upon their faces.

"That should be fun!" they giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed; who knew a sleepover with four other guys could be so boring? Naruto was eating ramen (big surprise), Shikamaru was already almost practically asleep, and Neji and Sasuke was sighing, being totally very bored.

"Can we _please _do something **interesting?**" whined Naruto from beyond his ramen. Sasuke sighed, as did Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke complied, "I am bored too, Naruto. But what are we supposed to do?"

"Porn…" snored Shikamaru. Sasuke looked to Naruto, who in turn looked to Neji, who in turn looked back at Naruto. They all laughed, uproariously, laughing at shikamaru's 'suggestion.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, reaching over to grab a jacket.

"Bere joo goingk?" Naruto mumbled through his ramen. Sasuke looked over to him, disgust written on his face.

"Going to go get some porn." He replied, straight-faced. Naruto giggled, following Sasuke close by the tail.

"I'm going too!" Neji nodded, pulling on Shikamaru to follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Who knew so many lecherous men lurked in the bowels of Konoha? Naruto inconspicuously scowered the shelves of porn videos beyond porn videos, trying to find something all the guys would enjoy. He even looked over the gay section, remembering the moment when Sasuke kissed him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the gay thoughts, and picked up a video with twins.

"Hey guys?! I found twins! How is that?" he shouted. Sasuke blushed, and Neji looked as if he didn't know the loud obnoxious blonde. Naruto blushed softly, placing the video back on its place. "Uhm, never mind!" he continued looking, scanning over every section to find something. Neji walked over, pointing to a video nervously.

"Uh, h-how is this one?" Naruto smiled broadly, snatching it up and running over to Sasuke. He shoved it in his face, yelling. "How is this one, Sasuke-teme?!" Sasuke snatched the video from his hand, smacking the dobe across his head.

"Its fine." He mumbled. "Let's check it out, and lets just go. You're embarrassing me, usarantonkachi." Naruto pouted, sticking out his bottom lips with large puppy dog eyes.

"Don't call me that, you stupid usarantonkachi!" he smiled, snatching the video back and charging the cashier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto happily fumbled around in his pants, massaging his dick with a happy grin plastered on his face. Sasuke, whilst doing the exact same thing, scowled in Naruto's general direction. Neji was sitting behind the couch, trying to hide himself behind it, so no one would see him. Shikamaru was….asleep, big surprise. Neji came, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Almost simultaneously Sasuke and Naruto came, finishing with heavy and contented sighs. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who looked at him and blushed furiously. Sasuke sauntered over, placing one hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek. Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips, pulling apart with a heavy blush. Naruto smiled softly, glomping Sasuke and placing a passionate kiss on Sasuke's soft lips. They kissed hard; Sasuke fought for entrance and gained it, practically molesting the blond boy. Naruto let loose, grabbing sasuke's hair and kissing him back harshly. The shuffling sound of the bathroom doorknob made them pull apart, both panting slightly as they scrambled across the room. Neji walked it, dusting his hands off with an odd expression on his face.

"Er…what's going on here?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"N-nothing! Nothing's going on, what-what are you talking about? Nothing happened!" Sasuke and Naruto mumbled nervously. Neji arched one eyebrow, slowly drawling out…"Riiiiight. Sure, then."

**Out of Sasuke's window, where unknowingly, four girls saw the entire show…….**

All four girls squealed, happily shrieking as they saw Sasuke and Naruto's hot and heavy makeout. They all groaned in disappointment when Neji walked in, and they both scrambled away from each other.

"Oh my god, that was so hot!" Hinata squealed. "Oh!! Stupid Neji ruined their hot gay makeout!" she groaned. Sakura laughed and Tenten giggled softly, hiding her blush behind her hand.

"Yeah!" Ino pouted. "He totally ruined it!" Sakura giggled loudly, smirking and snorting. Ino laughed loudly, squeezing sakura by her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yea…though I never figured Sasuke and Naruto, let alone with Naruto, to be…" she wiggled her finger suggestively. "Gay, hahaha, never figured." She smiled as sakura and the rest nodded furiously.

"Wonder who Neji and Shikamaru will go for now that us four are lez, and now that Sasuke and Naruto are frilly." Tenten wondered aloud.

"Probably…he'll die alone." cried Hinata dramatically. She placed her hand to her forehead and 'fainted' into Tenten's arms. They both giggled, and so did the rest.

"Hahaha, anyways, we should get back to my apartment, eh you guys?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino cuddled into the warmth of sakura's arms as they wrapped around her. She lifted her naked legs up, admiring them sadly. Sakura, hugging her tighter, noticed the saddened look that graced her face.

"Wassa matter?" she asked softly, caressing Ino head in her hands. Ino sighed softly, closing her eyes and opening them, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"We're together, right?" she asked suddenly. Sakura, scooting in front of her, cocked her head and looked puzzled.

"Uhm….duh? Of course we're together. Why do you ask that?" Again Ino sighed sadly.

"Well…" Ino wiggled her toes uncertainly. "If we are truly together, should we…like get married…or have kids or something?" she asked so softly that sakura could barely hear her. Sakura smiled softly, softly caressing the curve of Ino's leg.

"That's….that's…a fantastic idea, Ino!" She smiled broadly, tackling Ino and kissing her on her cheek. "That's absolutely amazing! I love you, babe." She smirked, pulling apart from Ino. Ino was also smiling broadly, tears wiped from her eyes as she softly kissed sakura on her lips.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uhm, rather short was it? SORRY!!!**

**Like I said, depressing but not really. This story probably won't last that much longer, in fact I have everything all planned out! **

**Go read my other stories!! In fact, Im writing another one, a very erotic ItaXSasu, its friggeng smexy. 3**

**So…go read those and review. Oh review this one too!**

**Look above at the top! See the wittle little button? Click on it, even just to say it was "Awesome" or even say "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH? Ino AINT GAY! SASUNARU FUCKING SUCKS!" I just want reviews to tell me how bad/good I am.**

**Oh, also sorry for the late update. My internet was down (TT) so I had time to write! But I was also writing a hot Ita/Sasu, very heavy incest if you like that. Which you better! …please? I'll LOVE YOU! **


	7. I Can't Believe You!

**I am sooo sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! Please?! This story is nearing its end, but there are a few more chappie and twists and turns to hate me for. ******

**I don't really have a valid excuse, so I'll just hope you don't want to murder me in my sleep. TT Here is the newest chapter…..enjoy….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sakura smiled, happily lifting up the pure white silk of the kimono in her hand. She smiled softly, tilting her head to look at Ino who was only a few steps away from her.

"This would look beautiful on you, love." She smiled, closing her eyes and giggling. Ino laughed softly, also tilting up the white silk of the kimono she was holding.

"And this on you." She tittered. She and Sakura shared a small smile and a giggle before they each went back to searching for wedding kimonos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura nervously tugged on the long white sleeve, searching the ground for a clue to tell her she looked fine. In the curtain next to her, Ino also nervously tugged on her sleeves. Sakura looked up, brushing down her long pink hair behind her and sighing.

"Alright, on the count of three we both come out. One…two…three!" she tightly shut her eyes and opened the curtain, stepping out into the light. She opened one eye slowly, seizing up the woman before her. Ino, also doing the same, opened her eyes. Both girls gasped in surprise, rushing the other girl and tightly hugging her.

"Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Ino happily bubbled forth. Sakura, meanwhile, couldn't speak, due to the sight before her.

Ino, although not in makeup or perfect hair, looked absolutely stunning in her white kimono. It hugged her hips gracefully, but still showed her as a woman, it hugged her breasts enough to show she had them, but loose enough to not look like a tramp. It was beautifully white, what looked like snowflakes barely showing through the shining silk. Her long golden locks were hanging loosely over her shoulders, reaching slightly below her waist. Her eyes, bright and shining blue, were happy and slightly glazed over with tears.

Ino, meanwhile, was also closely checking out her wife-to-be. Sakura was wearing a red kimono, only so light it could be mistaken for a pink kimono. Due to her name, a long, thin cherry tree ran up the side, sakura blossoms printed and running down her arms and chest. Like Ino's kimono, it hugged her curves very nicely. Her now long pink hair reached just above her waist, haphazardly pinned together. She smiled warmly, shuffling over to Ino and embracing her into a hug. Ino softly sobbed into sakura's neck, tightly hugging the girl.

"What's the matter?" sakura whispered softly, running her hands through Ino's long golden hair.

Sighing softly, Ino looked up, small tears streaming from her eyes. "I just….am really happy. I'm glad we're getting married, Im so, so glad." She whispered, now practically squeezing the life out of the defenseless pink girl. Sakura wheezed out a gasp, trying to gently claw her way out of the blonde woman's iron grip. She was released, and she gently kissed the blonde girl.

"Well, I am just as happy…_sugah." _She smiled softly, playing with the hem on her sleeve. Ino beamed, her tears glinting softly in the dim light, and she softly kissed sakura's cheek.

"You're so fucking awesome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura fumbled around with her hair, lifting her long pink locks and shifting them over to the side of her head, back into a ponytail, in a messy ponytail at the top of her head, everything. She cast a look over to Ino, looking gorgeous as always, who was also messing with her own long blonde hair. They both sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as they both groaned and stared at each other.

"Its warm." whined Ino, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail and looking at sakura, also with her hair up now.

"That…it is." sighed sakura, rubbing the back of her neck. Ino stood up, picking up her lemonade glass and sitting on sakura's lap and smiling perversely. She wrapped her legs and sat on sakura's lap, whispering huskily into her ear.

"Wanna make it hotter?" She lightly grabbed into sakura's hands, pulling on her and leading her towards the bedroom. Sakura nodded willingly, allowing her to be led into the bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura softly moaned as Ino gently caressed her breasts, massaging them and rolling them around with the palms of her hands. She arched her back; her toes curled up and clawed at the blankets. Ino stopped, much to the whimpering of sakura. Ino made her way down, fumbling with sakura's belt and undoing it. She tossed it aside, slowly pulling down the zipper. Sakura quivered as Ino played with the elastic hem of her lingerie. She slowly pulled it down, exposing sakura's awaiting vagina. She slipped her hand through sakura's jeans, gently stroking the clit. She removed her hand, and pulled off sakura's jeans quickly. She returned to gently massaging sakura's wet pussy. Sakura groaned, pushing herself against Ino's hand. Ino again stopped, only to lower herself upon sakura. She tenderly sucked at the top of sakura's clit, licking at the area around it. Sakura moaned, and Ino went further. She sucked her harder, drawing long moans from sakura's lips.

"Why do you –ngh- tease me, I-hah- no?" Sakura gasped. Ino smiled, slipped off sakura's panties and straddled her, placing her vagina just barely above Sakura's. Her hardened clit barely graced the tip of sakura's, causing them both to shiver.

"Oh god, Ino! Just do it already, don't tease me!" she gasped, almost yelling. Ino complied, grinding her wet pussy against Sakura's. Ino gasped, sakura tightly wrapping her legs around Ino's thin waist.

"Oh my god, fuck Sakura, FUCK! Shit, oh my god!" Ino threw her back, arched it and moaned loudly. "Sakura!" she came simultaneously with Sakura, both releasing as they screamed the other's name. Sakura rolled over, straddled Ino and placed her arms on the sides of her shoulders. She softly kissed her lips, just barely. Ino wanted more; she kissed her harder, exploring her with her tongue as she kissed her passionately. They parted, Ino smiled softly as sakura fell asleep.

Ino softly brushed the sweat matted hair from sakura's forehead, smiling softly. She softly kissed her forehead, carefully caressing sakura's cheek in a loving manner.

"Goodnight, my sweet fiancé." She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- **Ino stumbled towards the door, opening it widely, much to the...erm, displeasure of the two men before her.

"Ino, we're _gay. _You shall not convert us with your breasts." Sasuke said, monotone. Naruto giggled, softly slapping Sasuke's shoulder. Ino cocked her eyebrow, pouting her lips.

"Sasuke, _I'm _gay, why would I want to convert you?" she giggled. Sasuke pouted as Naruto laughed.

"She makes a good point." He stifled his laughter as Sasuke gave him a stern look.

"Riiiiight." He drawled, returning his gaze to Ino. "Anyways, the real reason we're here is because…we were forced to." As he finished speaking, the other three girls jumped out, all yelling 'SURPRISE!' Ino stumbled back, placing one hand to her naked breast in surprise.

"GOD! Don't DO that to me!" she gasped. Temari laughed, Hinata blushed and Tenten just smirked at her, obviously checking her out. Ino wiggled her but obviously and smirked.

"Try not to be so obvious Tenten." She giggled. Tenten blushed ten shades of red, and brushed passed her, as did the other girls.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, GET YOUR SKANKY ASS OUT HERE!" roared Temari, practically shaking the house off its foundation. Sakura walked out sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. She yawned again, opening her eyes slowly and staring at the six faces staring at her. She looked down.

"Fuck….I is naked." She said. Ino busted up laughing, strolling over and wrapping her in a one armed hug.

"'Salright, Love. No one really cares." She smiled widely. Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. Temari smiled mischievously, rushing over and grabbing sakura by her arm.

"Get dressed woman! We're having ourselves a "bachelor" party!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All Sakura remembered was being dragged into Temari's apartment and…well that's basically all she remembered. She remembered waking up, up to the saddest face and most disappointed eyes she would ever see plastered on the face of Ino's blue eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino KNEW it was bad luck for the er….bride to see the bride before the wedding, but she really couldn't resist. Looking absolutely gorgeous in her makeup and gown (courtesy of Naruto and Sasuke) she rushed out, headed for Temari's apartment. In extravagant makeup and kimono and all, she ran towards Temari's house. She opened the door, and was blasted with the worst odor. It smelt of Sake, ramen, bad perfume and other stenches Ino was afraid to identify. She walked in, observing the scene that was the horrible mess of the apartment. It was a MESS! Empty ramen cups, bottles of sake, clothing, banners reading 'CONGRATS, BITCH' were ripped up and lying in pieces on the ground. Ino carefully stepped over all of it, taking in the sights and smells as she stammered upon Temari, drunk out of her ass, eyes half lidded and slurring her mutterings. Ino knelt down to her level, slapping her awake. Temari stuttered away, "He-what?" she opened her eyes and eyes Ino.

"Oh…'ey there butaful." She muttered, smiling drunkenly and waving her empty sake bottle around lazily. Ino rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Sakura?" she asked. Temari smiled, "Sexy bitches…..magout….ferthere." she slurred. Ino looked over to where she pointed, gasping as tears welled into her eyes. She stood up, walked over to the area and closed her eyes.

"Sakura?!" She whispered.


	8. Oh, how things have changed

**I'm sorry. I logged back onto fanfiction and noticed how many fics take forever to get updated. So I should update mine a little more quickly. :/ **

**This is probably going to be one of maybe two or three more chapters until it's over. Hope you like it! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino, mouth hanging open, closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sakura…..." Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at Ino.

Hinata's eyes also fluttered open, placing her hand on the ground to push herself up. She sat up, looking at the girl below her. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes, tears threatening to fall out. Hinata was straddling a naked sakura, obviously they had both had just had sex. Hinata's long hair was like a curtain, shrouding both girls in violet silk. Sakura pushed Hinata off, sadly looking into Ino's sad blue eyes.

"Did…you…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ino turned and ran, her blonde hair streaming behind her. Sakura rushed up, slipping on a random robe that she picked from the ground. She wrapped it around herself and ran after ino, not cleaning herself up.

"INO! INOO!!!!!!!!! Come back! You don't understand…!" she called. The weather seemed to reflect the emotions of the two girls, outside was stormy and windy, hell beyond belief. Sakura ran out, standing in the pouring rain, twisting her head around quickly, left, right, left, right searching for a shock of blonde hair in the grey and black of the stormy rain.

"Ino….." sakura fell to her knees, clawing her hair and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ino!" she howled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Timeskip: Five Years **

Sakura rolled out of bed, trying to straighten out her ruffled out hair. She should've left for work a while ago, but Hinata _had _to make her breakfast.

"Sakura…!" Hinata called from the kitchen. Sakura shuffled out of bed, ruffling her even further ruffled hair and rubbing her eyes.

"Cooooooming." She yelled out. She walked out, not putting any clothes on, and smiled as she saw her morning love. Hinata, being the ball of sunshine she always was, had on her slip, fluffy kitsune slippers and an adorable lolita-inspired apron with a million frills and ruffles everywhere. Hinata smiled, her eyes twinkling as her face crinkled into a warm and welcoming smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." She giggled, demurely placing one hand to her soft lips as she chuckled softly. She was looking adorable, with a spoon in one hand, covered in pancake batter, chocolate splattered on her face, and batter on her apron. She smiled again, returning to mixing her batter. Sakura, still naked, walked up behind Hinata and hugged her. She softly kissed her cheek, hugging her waist and smiling.

"Genki desu ka?" she asked. Hinata turned around, planting a soft kiss on sakura's cheek.

"Hai, okage sama de." Sakura turned to sit down at the table, where a small plate of food was waiting for her. Pancakes, decorated to look like smiling faces, two slices of bacon and a small slice of toast, and a tall cool glass of milk was sitting before her. Hinata, placing down her bowl and spoon, walked over and was pulled onto sakura's lap. Sakura put a bit of bacon in her mouth, turning to Hinata with a pervy expression. Hinata smirked, leaning forward to take it out. Sakura and Hinata met, their lips touching. Sakura took the moment to deepen the kiss, placing her hands into Hinata's soft violet hair and passionately kissing her. Hinata moaned into the kiss, taking the incentive to keep going.

Hinata shyly reached for sakura's breast. She gently twisted sakura's erect nipple, drawing soft moans from her female lover. She sat on sakura's lap, still twisting and massaging sakura's (now slightly larger) breasts. Sakura kissed Hinata softly, placing one hand in her hair, grabbing it and softly pushing her into the kiss. Hinata giggled, leaning forward too much, sending the two of them over the edge. They fell to the ground, laughing with small gasps of pain.

"Itai…" sakura whimpered, rubbing her head where she fell. Hinata, who happened to fall near sakura's vagina, giggled, and kissed it softly. Sakura gasped, playfully slapping Hinata's head.

"Nani?' Hinata giggled, sitting up. "I knew you wanted it." She stuck her tongue out. Sakura stood up, smiling warmly, and stretched.

"I'm gonna get dressed, I got to go to work." She yawned. "Goodbye love." She smiled. Hinata, from her position on the floor, smiled and waved her goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino flipped over, accidentally rolling over Temari. The two blonde haired beauties had a night, a mission a day before and the two made up for lost time. Temari snuggled closer, her tanned thin arms wrapped around Ino's waist. Ino's eyes opened slowly, and she sat up, Temari's arms still attached to her side. She yawned widely, stretching out her breasts and ruffling her long golden locks. Temari woke slowly, smiling and yawning somewhat like a cat.

"Hmm….oh hey. Morning." She smiled, her dirty blonde hair lying in messed up patched on her shoulders. Ino smiled sadly down at her new lover.

"Love you….I have to go to work." She yawned. She stood up, wrapping a silk sheet around her naked form. She left with a wave and a goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat at her desk, falling asleep softly as her students worked.

"Hinata-sensei?" asked a timid, little voice. Hinata jumped awake, opening her eyes and rubbing them softly.

"Uh, hai?" she asked, staring at the student before her. Her student cowered slightly holding onto his paper tightly.

"Ano….the bell rang. Its time to go home." Hinata jerked up, looked at the clock.

"Ah…so it is." She smiled. "You all can go." She smiled warmly as the students charged out of class. She sighed when the last student ran out of class, collapsing on her desk with a groan. 'I wanna go home.' She thought to herself.

She grabbed her papers and stood up with a sigh, flipping her long violet hair behind her. 'I'm gonna surprise sakura today.' She smiled softly to herself and left the academy for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata slowly walked through town, thinking of how she would surprise sakura when she came home from work. She walked around, looking in several windows for something. She found one, a beautiful bouquet of sakura flowers and roses and tulips, it was perfect for sakura. She walked into the store, sighing as a rush of cool air hit her in the face. She walked over to where she saw the bouquet, sweeping it up and inhaling its sweet scent. She smiled softly, walking over to the counter and placing it on the counter. She looked down, searching in her wallet for the money needed. She looked up and gasped.

'I-ino." Ino's surprised blue eyes were staring back at her own surprise violet ones, an awkward silence between them.

Ino averted her eyes, quickly scanning the bouquets tag. She stuffed it into Hinata's hands. She lowered her eyes and hissed out. "Get out of my shop." Hinata lowered her eyes, clasping her flowers close to her chest.

"Sakura is very happy with me. I'm glad she left you." she turned around and ran out the door, leaving ino behind her, shock written on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura seductively rubbed Hinata's back. She sighed softly, moving Hinata's hair to the side. She softly kissed Hinata's neck, slowly moving her way downward. Hinata sighed softly, causing sakura to stop. She turned to face her, cocking her head.

"What's the matter?" she whispered. Hinata looked down, and then looked up. Wrought with a ravenous sexual hunger, she pounced on sakura. She kissed her deeply, roughly massaging sakura's breasts. Sakura moaned softly into her touch. Hinata straddled her, moving her hands up to caress sakura's cheeks. She kissed her neck roughly, working her way down. She kissed her breasts, sucking her nipples and rolling them in her mouth. Sakura moaned loudly, arching into Hinata's rough touch. Hinata lowered herself further, quickly diving into sakura's awaiting vagina. She sucked the clit, and began licking her hard and quick, drawing loud, panting gasps from the female she was pleasuring. She stopped, going back up. She kissed her roughly, lowering her hand to being stroking sakura's clit. Sakura's moans were muffled by Hinata's tongue exploring sakura's mouth. Sakura released onto Hinata's hand panting heavily, sweating and sighing.

"Hi-hi-hin-hina-na-ta! Oh dear god….oh fuck. Oh god. That was the best…-pant- sex –pant- ever!" She groaned, her legs turned to jelly. She turned to the side, her eyes lowering in sleep. Hinata smiled at her, brushing her sweat matted hair from her face.

"I'm sorry….Ino." she whispered, turning over in sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yosh. This chapter was boring, I pretty much wrote it to write it. :/**

**Couldn't really think of anything else. Seemed like an okay place to stop. Lol**

**I don't really know how I'm going to end it….well, how to write it. We'll all wait and see! 3**


	9. AN Apology

**Sorry I haven't been uploading guys. I am probably going to continue this, but I really don't care about this anymore. :/**

**It doesn't get that many reviews, it originally had no plot and now I have no idea how to really finish this. So…I'll finish it, but don't expect quick reviews and maybe not good chapters. ******

**Sorry, ya'll. **

**Gomen asai. **


	10. Ill always Love you

Final Chapter: Friends? A little bit more I think……

I'll always Love You

**This is the last chapter. I tried to make it longer because I was so unsure of how to end it, and I really did not want to drag this out for another chapter or so. So please enjoy it, even though Sakura and Ino weren't together anymore, I still had to have a little hot sex involved. . So, please, do enjoy this and I'm very glad to have you as readers and I hope you really enjoyed this, my first yuri, fanfiction! **

Jya Nae!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata smiled softly to herself, picking up the diamond ring she was admiring. She held it in her fingers, looking at it from every angle, it was absolutely perfect. She walked over to the counter, handing the ring to the cashier.

"This one, it's amazing." The cashier smiled brightly at her, scanning the ring through.

"Someone special? Special plans?" he asked. Hinata nodded slowly, taking the bag from the cashier and placing the money one the counter.

"Very special." She whispered. 'Sakura, when you come home, I can't wait to make you my bride.' She thought as she smiled at him and left the store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura rolled over; the ground was so incredibly hard to sleep on. She groaned, holding onto her head as it throbbed painfully. She sighed, sitting up completely. Her target was sleeping at camp a few yards ahead; she had to get him before dawn. She stood up, the cold air caressing her bare skin. She slipped on her shirt; not bothering with a bra…like the target would really matter. She slipped on underwear and her skirt. She pulled on her other things, and then tied her hair into a long ponytail away from her face.

"Last day to get this guy…" she spoke softly to the glowing moon. "Then this will all be over and I can leave." She smiled to herself, imaging not having to wake up cold and alone, but in the arms of her girlfriend. An image of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes popped up, but she slapped herself. Tears almost welled up in her eyes, but she scolded herself before they fell.

"No, I'm over it….I know she is too….I hope." She pulled a weapon pack over her shoulder, slinging it over onto her back. "On my way…."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura crouched, hidden beneath the undergrowth. The trees cast dark shadows on her skin, hiding her further beneath the dark moonlit sky. Two guards blocked the entrance to her target; she had to take them out first. She crept forward, pulling two kunai from her pouch. Silently, she crept up behind them. She swiftly lodged the kunai into their throats, scoffing as they fell to the ground in a heap. She scoffed to herself; 'Amateurs….didn't even detect me.' She rolled her eyes, wiping back her long, pink bangs. She silently went forth, lifting the flap to the tent. She walked in, looking for her target. She saw him; laying the ground, covered in a blanket. She, staying in the shadows, made his way to where he slept. She pulled a kunai from her pack, placing it above his neck. Large, calloused hands grabbed her from behind. She gasped, dropping her kunai and instinctively grabbing the hands. The hands pulled her around, she gasped, facing her target.

"Pity….they sent a pretty little thing like you. Weak…I bet." Sakura lowered her eyes in anger, but could otherwise say nothing. Her target pushed her to the floor, pouncing on top of her and wrapping his large hands around her neck. She coughed, struggling. She kicked her legs wildly, twisting and turning. "Stop twisting!" he ordered. She listened, coughing wildly. He released her, she turned around, on her hands and knees; coughing heavily. She turned sharply, glaring at him with narrowed green eyes.

"Why…?" She accused. Her target scoffed, glaring at her also. "Why? Because I can…" He pulled a large sword out from nowhere and charged her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sakura moaned, arching her back to the caress of her female lover. Ino softly massaged the small of sakura's back, gently caressing her back and sides. Sakura leaned forward, tightening her legs grip around Ino's waist. Ino leaned forward, placing her soft, small hands on sakura's waist, gently placing soft kisses above her bellybutton, leading up. She softly kissed beneath sakura's round breasts, causing a soft moan to escape sakura's pouty lips. Ino licked the bottom side of Sakura's breasts, moving forward to lick sakura's nipple. Sakura moaned a little louder, moving to grab at Ino's head. She cupped Ino's cheeks as Ino sucked at them. Ino, using her tongue expertly, licked the nipple at it's most sensitive area, sucking at it and nipping it. Sakura leant forward, her hair like a drape around the two lovers. They rushed forward at each other, engaging in a passionate kiss. Sakura ran her tongue over Ino's lips, causing Ino to open them. Their tongues clashed harshly, massaging each other harshly. Sakura rose as high as she could, almost groaning as an animal. Ino detached herself from Sakura, panting heavily. Sakura rolled over, causing herself to be beneath Ino. She returned the favor, sucking and tugging at Ino's breasts. She rolled them harshly in her hands, massaging them and pinching the nipples. She kissed Ino's neck, licking it up from the collarbone. Ino moaned loudly, raising her head like a wolf, almost howling. Sakura lowered her hands, moving it to Ino's but. She gripped it tightly, groaning as she tried pull herself up. They rolled over again, sakura again on the bottom. Ino lowered herself onto sakura, dipping her fingers into sakura's pussy. She rubbed the lips, separating them with soft fingers. She softly touched the clit, causing sakura to hiss with pleasure. Ino softly breathed onto the clit, again causing sakura to tense up. Ino sat up, taking sakura's legs and pushing them up so her legs were propped up and spread apart. Sakura moaned in anticipation, clawing the blanket with her toes and fingers. Ino, without warning, harshly began to suck on sakura's clit. Sakura moaned loudly, jerking up, her body just a dark silhouette against the light, her soft hair like feathers. Ino licked and nipped at her pussy, causing halted moans of pleasure to escape the lips of her lover. Sakura came with a fury, practically exploding onto Ino. Ino licked it once more, rising up to kiss sakura. Ino moaned into the kiss, giving sakura a taste of herself. Sakura, not caring, pressed forward, gaining dominance in the kiss. Sakura rolled over onto Ino's waist, dipping her fingers into the semi-curly patch of hair on Ino's pussy. She plunged one finger in, the two and finally stopping at three, pushing them in and out causing loud groans from her pretty little flower. Before long, Ino came, rising from exhaustion but still able to grasp at sakura, pulling her into a gentle kiss. The two figures emerged as one in the light, the bodies only visible as outlines, both figures moaning; sakura's back arching and spooning against Ino. Ino wrapped her legs around sakura, pushing her hands into the back of sakura's long, silky pink hair. Sakura grabbed the side of Ino's waist, her other hand cupping Ino's cheek, pulling her forth to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a moment, and then pulled apart. Sakura pushed the tip of her nose to Ino's, softly whispering, "_I Love you…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Sakura…." **Ino snapped up, her hand still massaging her clitoris in memory of her sweet, beloved sakura. "That dream….' She groaned, clasping her head. "It seemed so real." She looked at her hands sadly, ' It felt like my sakura was in my arms again. How I'd die for her to be here…with me." Tears escaped her eyes, wetting her palms with salt. She stood up; she looked to her left, glad to discover Temari was still sleeping. She left the room, her long blonde hair swishing behind her. Temari opened her eyes, wiping at them with tanned fingers. The tears ran down them as she smiled sadly.

"You're still not over her…." She whispered. She sat up, brushing back her dirty blonde hair. "Ino?" she called. Said woman turned to her from the restroom.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Temari sighed sadly.

"Uhm…never mind…love you, babe." She whispered. Ino just smiled softly, returning to her activities. Temari lowered her eyes to the dirty sheets…."is this all just a fake, a façade to you? It's just so real to me….." she mumbled to herself sadly. She heard a clash from the restroom. Temari shot up and ran into the bathroom. She gasped, dropping to the floor to pick up Ino. Ino lay limp in her arms, her eyes closed in pain.

"Ino….Ino?!" Temari screeched, desperately trying to awaken her. Trying not to harm her, but in a desperate attempt to wake Ino, Temari slapped her cheek. Ino opened her eyes to a slit.

"Sa…ku…ra…." She whispered before falling unconscious. Temari wept loudly, wiping at Ino's hair. Tears fell onto Ino's face as Temari cried loudly.

"Ino! Come back!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade clasped her clipboard with white knuckles, looking solemnly at the papers on it. Temari leaned forward, holding her breath expectantly, much like the others in the room. Shikamaru sat on a chair, his head in his hands, almost too proud to show that he was crying. Ino's father was pacing the room, his eyes closed in thought. Naruto and Chouji were sitting next to each other, Chouji leaning heavily on Naruto's shoulder, weeping loudly. A sob hitched itself in Temari's throat as Tsunade looked up to speak.

"What's going on? Why did she just collapse like that?!" Temari asked. Naruto looked up, his eyes somewhat bloodshot from crying.

"What's going on? Tell us something, Baa-chan!" The others in the room were silent, fearing to say anything. Tsunade stared directly at Temari, causing shivers to run down her back.

"Did she say anything when she collapsed?" she sounded serious, her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke. Temari, slightly taken aback, stood up from her chair and stared at Tsunade directly.

"Yes…" the others sat up, a hint of hope hidden in the air. "She said…'Sakura.'" Temari cried, tears running down cheeks. Hinata, who had been silent the entire time, rushed forth to hug her.

"Its okay…." She comforted. 'It's alright." Tsunade looked solemn again.

"I knew it!" she almost shouted, causing everyone to jump at her loud tone. "I had a feeling, an epiphany if you will, that Sakura and Ino were connected deeply, more deeply than I, nor anyone else, could have imagined. They are connected physically, beyond a human plane. Ino is feeling sakura's pain…sakura somewhere is terribly injured and Ino is feeling the effects as well as Sakura. Ino knows that Sakura is hurting, and because they are so connected, Ino may die if sakura does…." She finished sadly, staring hardly at her clipboard once more. Temari rushed forth, her eyes closed from crying. She harshly grabbed tsunade's shoulders, opening her eyes.

"Die?! She cannot die! I love her…I'm going to go find sakura!" she turned and ran, her fellow comrades chasing after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto lifted the paper to hand it to Temari. She took it and read it quickly, tossing it to the ground.

"Hokage-sama gave Sakura a mission, to kill a highly dangerous criminal, name not disclosed, only his face. She was to kill him and bring him back to Konoha….five days ago." Her voice caught in her throat as she softly began to cry. "She is presumed….dead. I don't think so! I'm going to go and find her, if anyone wants to do the same…follow me." She immediately turned and ran out of the gates, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was night; Temari was sitting on a log in the forest. They had to continue traveling….but she couldn't stop crying. Hinata appeared from the trees, her eyes also red with tears. She came closer and sat next to Temari. She turned and hugged her tightly.

"**I need her! **I want her…." Temari nodded her head in understanding. Hinata looked up, her eyes shining with tears. Both, in a sudden need for companionship, kissed each other harshly. Hinata positioned herself to be more in front of Temari. Temari's hands searched for the zipper. She struggled, pulling off Hinata's jacket. Hinata shrugged it off, not breaking the kiss. She threw it off, placing her hands to bring Temari closer. Temari grasped Hinata's waist, pulling her closer. They both pulled apart as if they had been shocked with high electricity.

"We can't do this…" Temari whispered. She tossed Hinata's jacket back to her before running off through the forest to find the rest of the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been traveling for hours, never once stopping to even breathe. Temari slowed down, panting heavily. Kakashi stepped forward, gently placing one hand on her back.

"We're almost near." He said. "Pakkun is only feet away, or so he told me. We'll be there, let's go." He smiled through his mask.

Temari looked up at him and nodded tiredly, standing up and taking off. She ran quickly through the trees, panting heavily.

"Kiba?!" barked Naruto. "How far off are we?!" Kiba looked at him, smiling with sharp fangs.

"A few more feet now!" he yapped. Temari gained momentum, running faster then anyone. She stopped, Kiba sniffed the air.

"This is it!" he shouted. "Search the surrounding area! She's here somewhere!" Temari took off, she ran through the trees, through the brush, through everything. She heard a scream, from Hinata. She ran back to her team, searching for the group. She found them, huddled together around Hinata. She was weeping at the ground, leaning gently on a still figure. Temari gasped, pushing past everyone. She lay next to Hinata, who soft tears wet sakura's cold cheeks. Temari sighed, shaking her head left to right.

'No…no…no! Sakura?!" she screamed. Her cry pierced the hearts of her teammates. Sakura moaned weakly, causing Temari to snap back to her. He grasped sakura's shoulders, leaning over her.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" she cried. Her hands were bloody and shaking, her voice wavering in its strength. Sakura opened her eyes barely, barely able to breathe.

"Ino…..." she whispered out. She blacked out once more. Hinata sobbed loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth. Kakashi came forth to pick her up, but Naruto interfered, stopping his hands.

"Let me do it…I can be faster." He whispered to him. "Kyuubi…" he whispered even lower. Kakashi nodded, allowing Naruto to take off with the dying sakura. He ran through the trees, leaving only wind behind him.

"Let's go…" said shino, wiping a tear from behind his glasses. They all agreed, following behind Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the gates, holding up sakura. He walked past everyone solemnly, leaving a growing trail of blood behind him. He, wit ha quick burst of speed, ran to Tsunade. He burst through the door, startling Tsunade who was sleeping. She woke quickly, she rushed to him.

"Shizune?! Come here!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade fixed the wire on sakura's arm, turning back to her company. "She won't make it." She sobbed.

"Her wounds are too severe, her lung is punctured, her kidney is failing, her liver is failing, and her heart…..she's lost too much blood. There appears to be head damage….there…I can't…I can't help her…" she cried feverishly. "I doubt she'll make it through the night." Ino walked into the room, resting on crutches. Her eyes bloodshot from crying. The others nodded, each leaving the room slowly. They drifted out, until only Ino was left in the room. She threw the crutches to the side, almost falling. She limped her way to sakura's side. She sat at sakura's side. She brushed the pink hair from her face. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, peering around the room until they rested on Ino. Ino jumped up, running to the door to alert the group. She threw the door open, only to find Hinata standing there, tears running down he face. She handed Ino a black velvet box. Ino took it, jerked her head up with tears running down her face.

"I think…" sobbed Hinata. "You'll need it more than I.." she whimpered. Ino took it in understanding, shutting the door slowly. The click of the look jerked sakura to look at Ino. Ino walked over to the bed, crawling onto it. She sat above sakura, her legs on sakura's sides. She placed the box at her side, away from sakura's view. She cupped sakura's face gently. Sakura opened her eyes completely, smiling weakly.

"Ino….I missed you…." Ino gulped down a sob, nodding.

"I did too…" her voice cracked. "I always will…" she smiled sadly. "I still love you Sakura…"

Sakura scoffed as best as she could, "But I…" Ino stopped her, placing a finger on sakura's cracked lips.

"I forgive you, I forgive you, dear god, I forgave you so long ago. I missed you and I dreamt about you, I could never leave you…." She cried softly.

"I did too….I never wanted us to –cough- end. I never –cough- wanted to leave –cough- you this –cough cough- way." Sakura coughed out violently. Ino cupped sakura's cheek worriedly, blinking slowly.

"Nor did I…Never like that. I wanted us to last forever, I wanted marriage, kids, family…..ones with pink hair and blue eyes, ones with blonde hair and your eyes…."

Sakura chuckled weakly, sending her into a coughing spill. She reached up weakly, grabbing Ino's hands at her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry; I never gave you what you wanted. I'm so selfish…."

"No, no! You're not…" Ino interrupted. "I am…" she sadly said. Sakura smiled again…..

"I'll love you forever….I always have……." Flashes of their past flooded Sakura, her eyes almost rolling back into her head. Ino shook her, scared.

"I love you too….I want to get married, I want to be the wife…or husband or whatever I am." Sakura smiled weakly, her strength fading quickly. "We will be! She pulled the box out, opening it up and taking out the ring. She cried heavily, holding sakura's hands tightly to her heart.

"Will you….Sakura, my love, be my bride? Forever and for always. Will you always love me as I love you, in sickness.." she cried, "in health, in all the bad times and good, and when I need a lover and a friend, a punching bag or playmate, will you always be there?" she choked out a sob. Sakura nodded her head weakly, whispering out…

"I will. I do love you….do you love me? In my sickness and your health…when I die…I will wait for you in heaven. I will stay at those pearly gates for years, I will not be tempted, I will patiently wait, staying true to the one who stayed true to me….always….." she coughed. "Sorry I don't have a ring."

"Its okay…it's okay…" Ino cried. She slipped the finger onto Sakura's bony finger. She kissed sakura sadly, their tears mixing. Sakura kissed back gently, the heart monitor went flat….a long beep filling the room. Ino broke apart, leaning her head against sakura's, crying heavily, and sobbing as she held onto the ringed hand of her wife. She brought the hand to her lips, kissing the cold tips of her fingers gently. She sat up, slowly getting off the bed. She looked back at her wife slowly,"…..I'll love you forever, babe….." she cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**sob sob Hope you liked the end. I really wanted this ending, I'm sorry if you don't like it but I have wanted this ending for a while. This concludes on my fanfiction, please respond, I'd love to hear what you though of this. Please tell me if the ending, with Sakura and Ino, was effective. 3**

**Sayonara…..**


End file.
